


Intimacy

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: intimacy [in-tuh-muh-see] a close, familiar, and usually affectionate or loving personal relationship with another person or group. // A collection of interconnected drabbles and oneshots about the different kinds of intimacy that Oliver and Felicity share.





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexiaBlackbriar13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/gifts), [muslimsmoak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muslimsmoak/gifts).



> i’ve been thinking about this for awhile... and i want to say straight up this fic will not involve smut of any kind. this fic is about different kinds of intimacy because they are just as important if not more important than sexual intimacy.

  
Felicity spread across the bed. Her bare stomach pressed into the cotton sheets. A pillow rest under her chest, supporting her as she surfed the web on her tablet. The only piece of fabric actually covering her body was a pair of lace boyshorts. Oliver slung one arm over her butt, his face was nuzzled into her lower back.

She let out the softest, content sigh.

His fingers caressed her skin. Carefully tracing the lines of her body. She clicked her tablet off and closed her eyes. A shiver ran down her spine, causing him to stop for just a moment.

“I’m fine,” she whispered.

Oliver’s thumb brushed across the scar she received, pushing Sara out of the way of a bullet. Her first scar, first war wound on team arrow. It was one that made her proud. He traced the tiny scar and leaned up to press a kiss to it. She let out a small shaky breath as his lips pressed to the damaged skin. His scruff gently tickled the skin around it.

Felicity squeezed her pillow tightly. She remembered the first time she lay with Oliver. Just laid with him. They were quiet as they were now. Her fingers danced along his skin, memorizing each line, each scar, and divet of his body. She had a million questions, but she settled for answers she could find with the tips of her fingers and her lips. He let her travel the length of him as they lie in a dimly lit room together. His breathing low and even, only quickening the few times she touched a certain scar.

“You’re scars are part of who you are,” she whispered to him that night, “They’re reminders of how strong you are. Remember that. You have been through so much, but you’ve survived.”

She held him in her arms and kissed the top of his head. Her gentle touch, calming him into a restful sleep.

Oliver brought her back to the present when his fingertips found the scars left by Damien Darhk’s men. They were scattered on her back along with one or two very small ones on her stomach. The ones on her stomach, she had softened over time with creams, but the scars on her back remained. Harsh little reminders of what had happened to her. Almost as harsh as the smaller incision scars from the several surgeries that followed.

“You are the strongest woman I know,” he whispered along her skin.

She lifted her middle slightly and he wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled his face into her lower back. His warmth enveloped her. She let the comfort of his arms around her soothe her old wounds. A part of her would always be angry about what happened, but as she told Oliver, the scars were a reminder that she survived. She was here. She was stronger than Damien and that was all that mattered.

“I love you so much,” she sighed.

He squeezed her tightly, protectively and lovingly, “I love you too.”


End file.
